Irreplaceable
by iDutchman
Summary: The band split up after the first year of College. No one has ever contact to each other after a certain incident. Just what could that be? - Yuri; Two-shots;  SongFic - Alternate Universe Future
1. Told You So

**A/N:** Okay, this will be two-shot story. Since this idea of story keeps flowing randomly in my head, I just _had_ to write it down.

**Summay: **_The band split up after the first year of College. No one has ever contact to each other after a certain incident. Just what could that be?_**  
>Type: <strong>Song Fiction  
><strong>Song TitleSinger:** Told You So/Jesse McCartney  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"IrreplaceableTold You So"

Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>"No!" Tainaka Ritsu throw her joystick to the floor. "Dammit! Why is it so hard for me to beat you in this fuckin' game?"<p>

The son of Tainaka family laughed at his sister. "I've told you, it needs patience, sist! Patience!" He repeated just to make his sister gets the point.

"We shouldn't play this game," She said sarcastically, "You know well how I had a problem with patience~"

"Geez," Tainaka Satoshi sighed. _Remember who's the one who won't stop playing this game._ He rolled eyes at Ritsu, "Hey, when are you gonna go back?"

"Back to where?" Ritsu asked back, totally had no idea with what Satoshi trying to say.

He sighed again, "To the Uni, sist! UNI!" He shouted at the last part. "Gosh, did you hit something on the head? It's emptier than ever, I guess~" Satoshi joked, then laughing.

"Hey, watch out for that words, brat!" Ritsu sighed, and laid her body on the couch. "Tomorrow. Damn! I need more days to relax! College things are so frustrating, y'know"

"All things are frustrating for you," Satoshi said sarcastically. He know quite well her sister was, but then, there's another person who know her more than herself. "So uh..."

"If you're going to ask me about _her_, I had the same answer..." She rolled eyes in annoyance, "...and always will" Ritsu added the last part.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback Memory. Ritsu's POV.<span>

_The fifth week of College, today is the day I sleep over at Mio's dorm. I had something to tell her, really important that I've take my biggest risk to this._

_We both keep silent, until I break the damn silent. "Mio, I gotta tell you somethi-"_

_"No, me first, okay?" She cut me off, and she looks so happy with whatever she's going to tell me._

_I stared at her for a sec, and smirked. "Alright, what is it? You seems so happy,"_

_"I..." Mio started, then she took a deep breath. "...I'm finally going out with him" She finished, I stunned._

_I could only forced a smile on my face, the fact that, it's so hurt to see someone I love just got together with a new guy at the Uni. Why? Why did she choose him over me? Am I not good enough? What does he has until Mio fall for him, instead of me? Yeah, I just realized it. He's a guy, male, and whatever. Me? a girl, only played as the best-friend of Akiyama Mio for like...forever._

_"I'm," I hesitated for a moment, then I put myself together. "I'm really happy for you... and him" Again, I fake up a smile. It's weird, because usually Mio would recognize my fake-smile, but now..._

"Dammit!" Ritsu groaned, "Another night with that silly dream!" She stood up from her bed. _Why can't I just have a dream of my band? Why always **her**? Why the breaker of my band? Damn you!_ Ritsu walked over to her cell on her little desk. Checking up some message. She sighed, when she noticed it was all random messages.

"Stupid..." Ritsu muttered, but then frowned at a message with unknown number. "I thought you already delete my number" She chuckled, even though it says Unknown Number, but Ritsu knew so well who it was. Good guess, Mio is the one who text her. After Mio got together with her so-called boyfriend, Ritsu got a heart-broken and started to act quite coldly at Mio, then decides to delete Mio's number. They barely contact each other, not only Ritsu and Mio, but also the rest of her friends.

College years aren't supposed to be like this, at least that's what Ritsu had always thought and scared might happen. It's happening, and it all started when Mio spent most of her time with her boyfriend. Ritsu said to all her band-mates, "That girl already dedicated 80% of her life to her damn-boyfriend" with all her might, Ritsu decides to just... split the band, or more like, end the band.

Ever since the band break apart, everyone starts to live in their own. No one contacting the other, but since Mio go to the same college with Ritsu, the brunette just had to bear with everything.

_Looking at you now, I can tell  
>That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well<br>_

It always made Ritsu laughed inside, whenever Mio contact her. Because if the girl call or text her, she only brings her problem with her boyfriend. "Three weeks ago, you said he's going out with some random girl. Then cancelled the date with you. Now, you cleared that over, what's up now?" Ritsu talked to herself as she opened the message.

**"Can you come over to my house?"** The message said, and once again Ritsu chuckled. _I know it without reading it._

She dash to her bathroom, and after finish, she go change her clothes. This is why, Ritsu hated herself, because she can't let her feelings fading out for Mio. As Ritsu walks on the street, she text Mio back, **"On my way"**

* * *

><p><span>The Akiyama Residence, Mio's room.<span>

Ritsu knocked the door three times, "Can I come inside now?" She asked. Usually, Ritsu would barging in without warn, but since they have that weird distance with each other. Ritsu had changed that habit.

_There's no reason your name should come up on my cell  
>Unless you're unhappy, but that shouldn't be the case<br>_

A sob from the other side of the door, "Yeah, come in" Akiyama Mio said, holding her tears. Ritsu opened the door slowly and take her step inside the room.

"I wonder the last time I came to this room," She chuckled at herself. Feeling so nostalgic with Mio's room.

Mio felt a bit better with Ritsu's present, then she chuckled along with Ritsu. "Thanks for coming over, you're really-"

"A great friend, I know. That's what friends for, right?" Ritsu smiled warmly at Mio, no lies that Ritsu's happy that Mio still trust her as a friend. "So uh, what else did he did to you this time?"

_'Cause you said, said he was the one  
>Baby, yes you said, said you were in love<em>

"I... I thought he loved me for real, but no... I don't think so anymore," Mio said between her sobs, bringing herself closer to Ritsu and cried on the other girl's shoulder.

Ritsu stroked Mio's hair slowly and gently, but there's nothing she can do. Also, Ritsu just can't bring herself to do anything, that moment when Mio broke her heart keep repeating in her mind. What done, is done, because Mio is the one who leave Ritsu and choose him over her.

_When you left me, you said that you wouldn't be_  
><em>Comin' back remember that but I never agreed<em>

Ritsu never agreed Mio going out with that guy, she would never agree with Mio going out with anyone but her. The last time, Ritsu told Mio that he's not the right someone for her, but Mio decides to back together with him and just look what happen now.

"You deserve better than him," Was all Ritsu could say to Mio, as the other calmed down on her embrace.

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
>Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable<br>Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
>Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me<em>

* * *

><p><span>University, Lunch-time.<span>

"Where were you this morning, hm?" The guy tried to hug Mio from behind, and kissing her around Mio's neck.

_Girl, you know he can't touch like I do_  
><em> I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves<em>

Ritsu getting a bit pissed off by the sight, so she looked away while eating her lunch. Mio felt irritated with her boyfriend, because recently, Mio was studying her next class and he's just won't go away from her. _Did you really love this guy? You don't seem like it, because these days you keep telling him to stop kissing or even hugging you._

"Stop that," As Mio pushed her boyfriend a bit from her neck, "I'm not in the mood, trying to study here"

_Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude_  
><em> But you let him back you don't know what you was on<em>

_Then again, after what he did to you. You forgive him._ Ritsu thought irritably. She turned to Mio and her boyfriend, "You know what? I'll go now, enjoy your lovey-dovey time, bye" Ritsu stood up and walks away.

"No- Ritsu- Ugh, if you don't stop that, I'll make sure you won't ever allow to do anything to me" Mio stood up, pushing her boyfriend from her way and walks to her class.

Afterclass

"But... aren't you have someone already?"

"I don't think that'll stop me..." He leaned closer to the girl that he pinned on the wall. "I'm tired of her... She's so boring..."

Unnoticed, Mio opened the door of the room. She looks away, and closed the door slowly. "I'm so gonna end it with him"

THUMP! Mio just crashed Ritsu who was walking calmly on the corridor. "That hurt... Watch out, will ya?" As she got up.

The black-haired girl keep sobbing hardly, and it made Ritsu even more confused. With no words, Mio stood up and running away.

"Mio?" Ritsu whispered to herself, "Just how many times should I tell you, Mio..."

_You fall on hard times it seems_  
><em> But you ain't gettin' no sympathy<em>

Ritsu has been telling Mio for like million times already, but Mio won't listen to her. Now, it's just so hard for Ritsu to be there for Mio. It's enough, and Ritsu realize that Mio need to clear her problems on her own. Ritsu might help, but that doesn't mean she can always help Mio and it's _not_ this time.

_No baby not from me  
>'Cause I told you, you should never leave<em>

Flashback, a few weeks ago._  
><em>

_"I think you should end it, he keep dissapointing you!" Ritsu groaned, "You're so miserable with him! Look at you now, Mio..."  
><em>

_"I can't," Mio sobs a few times. Then her cell rang, she flipped it open. "It's him" She said, turning to Ritsu._

_Ritsu looked away, "Just do whatever you want. I've said everything I can and I guess it's not enough to make you realize" Ritsu stood up and walks out of the room._

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
>Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night<br>But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
>'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me<br>_

**Click.** Ritsu pressed the stop button. "No, no, no..." She sighed, "Not all the lyrics true for me... I can take her back, yeah!"

"C'mon, there's must be some of your songs that has a happy-ending," Ritsu said excitedly as she search some of Jesse McCartney's songs on the internet.

Yes, Ritsu has been hearing such corny songs, and she enjoy it when the lyrics fits in with her mood. She thought that maybe, it'll help her to forget her feelings to Mio. But she never knew, that the songs could make her think about the possibility to take Mio back from her boyfriend.

"Gotcha'~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wondering why did I always use Jesse McCartney's song? He's my source of inspiration, hope that's enough. -Lol-


	2. Leavin'

**A/N:** Okay, this will be two-shot story. Since this idea of story keeps flowing randomly in my head, I just _had_ to write it down.

**Summay: **_The band split up after the first year of College. No one has ever contact to each other after a certain incident. Just what could that be?_**  
>Type: <strong>Song Fiction  
><strong>Song TitleSinger:** Leavin'/Jesse McCartney  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"ReplacementLeavin'"

Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>"Gotcha'~" Ritsu smirked in front of her laptop. "Okay, dude... That's enough with playing nice here"<p>

She downloaded the song, and as she waited for it to finish, she stood up from her chair and open her wardrobe.

"Okay, this, this and this," Ritsu grabbed a t-shirt, a black-hoodie jacket and a pair of pants. Then she turned around, gazing at those clothes she just choose. "Perfect" She said.

* * *

><p><em>Hey baby girl<em>  
><em>I've been watching you all day<em>

Ritsu gazed at Mio, as if giving the black-haired girl a love-arrow at her direction. _You're my target, babe._ She walks towards Mio, totally confident.

Everyone around her staring at Ritsu with an awe, and amazed look. "Who is _he_?" A random girl said while staring at Ritsu.

"Oh my God, _he_'s so cute~" Another girl said.

Right, it's because the change of Ritsu's appearance. None of them recognize her as a girl, they all thought Ritsu was a new guy at the Uni and she's just like the hottest guy in the entire University. The only thing that made her look so different was because she's headbandless, and her bangs that fall down freely on her face was making her so irresistible.

Mio turned her head to Ritsu's direction, "...Ritsu?" Mio whispered to herself, staring at Ritsu with a disbelievingly look. _No, it can't be her._

"Oi, Mio? Earth to, Mio! Earth to!" Ritsu shook Mio lightly by the shoulder, trying to snap Mio back to reality. Then she's finally snapped back, "Good, you're back" Ritsu said, grinning.

Mio gasped, as she blushed deeply. "R-Ritsu...? It's... you? Really?" She asked, totally curious with the total change of Ritsu. "I mean... The appearance..."

"Well, just a little change in my appearance. I've always wanted to try this out," Ritsu laughed when she looked around her and everyone still staring at her. "And people just can't recognize me~"

"W-where's your headband? Did you lost it?" Mio looked away, "You never took it off..." She whispered at the last part.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I did this on purpose, it's at my dorm..." She grinned again, then the bell rang. "Whoops, that's my class, gotta go now~ Bye!"

_She's cute._ Mio curved her lips a bit, as she thought that. Then she looks everyone around her, the girls started to approach Mio. "W-wha-?"

"Ne, Akiyama-san, do you know _him_?"

"Yeah, _he_ just talk to you! What did _he_ said?"

"It's not-"

"Is _he_ single? I want to be _his_ girlfriend~" Mio taken aback at that words, she felt angry when one of the girls said she wanted to be Ritsu's girlfriend.

With a lot of hesitations, Mio took a deep breath. "He's _not_ single. I hope it's clear enough for you, excuse me" Mio walks away from the girls. _Wait, did I just say that? I don't even know!_

* * *

><p><span>Lunch-time.<span>

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_  
><em>You make me want to take you out and let it rain<em>

Ritsu sitting on some bench, eating her sandwich while keep her eyes on a certain girl. _Okay, I'll come over to her dorm tonight._ Ritsu thought, taking another bite of her sandwich until some of girls walks towards her direction. Ritsu frowned, "What is this...?" She whispered to herself.

"H-hy there," A girl started to talk to Ritsu, "Can I sit here with you?" She requested.

Ritsu smiled, and all the girls act like they melted by that simple-smile. "Uh, sure but this bench can only contains three people. So, I guess I should just go-"

"No! Please don't go!" All of the girls pleased, and made Ritsu frowned.

_What's up with these girls? Yesterday, they were like 'Oh, Ritsu? I know her' and now, they were like 'Oh my God, you're so hot!' Ha ha ha!_ Ritsu felt like laughing with her thought. "O...kay..." She replied slowly.

"Ne, can you tell us your name?" A girl asked, and the other nodded in agreement.

Ritsu cleared her throat a bit, "Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu" She simply said.

"It suit you somehow~" Another girl said admiringly. "I love your name"

_Wait, where's that girl named Tainaka Ritsu here? They didn't even remember that name._ The girl received a smirk from Ritsu, "Thanks, that's really nice" She's definitely want to laugh out loud at the moment. _I don't know if I should laugh or not here, but I felt like I can't take it anymore! Hahahahaha!_

"I want to ask you something too, T-Tainaka-san" One of the girl said, shyly.

"No," Ritsu smiled, "No need to call me that, Ritsu is enough~" She said, grinning widely at all the girls.

The girl nodded and smiled back to Ritsu, she would be lying if she said that smile is just cute. "I heard, that you already have a girlfriend, is it true?"

_Wait a minute, a girlfriend? Who said that I had a girlfriend?_ Ritsu asked to herself. "How did you know that?"

"Akiyama-san told us like that,"

"Oh," Was Ritsu's reflex response.

"So it's true?" The girls pouted their mouth.

Ritsu scratched the back of her neck, "Uh... Y-yeah, it's _true_. I _do_ have a girlfriend"

All the girls sighed in disappointment, the fact is all of them really wanted to be Ritsu's girlfriend at the moment. Of course, Ritsu doesn't know about that, and that's why Ritsu shot them a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"We would like to know who's your girlfriend"

That made Ritsu gulped in nervous, but then she thanked the school that at the right moment the bell's rang. And Ritsu immediately excused herself.

* * *

><p><span>Afterschool.<span>

Ritsu walking side-by-side with Mio, they just have the same class and Ritsu was about to go back to her dorm. "Hey, can I come to your dorm tonight?"

She stopped for a bit, gasping then frowned. "For what?" Mio asked.

"I had some problem with some lessons, so I thought maybe you could help me out?" Ritsu was replied by a smirk and rolled eyes from Mio.

.

.

.

At Mio's dorm.

"You're not change at all, Ritsu" Mio rolled her eyes in a bit of annoyance. "You said you need help, so why did you reading manga now?"

Ritsu grinned, "I miss these manga, y'know~ I can't believe you bring these to your dorm and it's so..." She choked a little, "...dusty"

"That's because no one's ever touch it since..."

"Since I rarely come here?" Ritsu laughed at Mio's blushing expression. "Okay okay, enough with that. Actually, I have something to ask"

"What?" Mio replied coldly, "I hope it's related to _lesson_" She sighed again.

Ritsu ignored Mio's words, "Some of girls talked to me today, and they said Akiyama-san told them that I'm _not_ single," She smirked, when Mio diverted her eyes. "Does that true?"

"S-sorry... I just... T-they said they w-want you to be their-"

"Boyfriend?" Ritsu laughed out loud at Mio, "You know that I'm single, right?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah, that's why I said sorry to you! and stop laughing, it's not funny!" She added and shouted at the last part.

"Well, how about I get a girlfriend now?" Ritsu smirked, then leaned closer to Mio. "Or... take someone's girlfriend...?" She whispered in Mio's ear.

Mio shivered a bit, "W-what do you mean, R-Ritsu?"

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

She leaned even closer and just pressed her lips against Mio's. _This is easier than I thought and damn... She taste like strawberry.  
><em>

Ritsu smirked when she felt Mio kissing her back, she just knew that Mio got turned on by her right now. Mio herself, can't lie that Ritsu looks so tempting. Especially that bangs in front of her face, flew so freely and it just so cute and suit for her.

_Why don't you tell him that "I'm leavin' never looking back again"_  
><em>You found somebody who does it better than he can<em>

"Am I did it better than him?" Ritsu chuckled and continue before Mio could say anything. "I know I'm much better, admit it, Mio"

"Yeah, you're better," Was Mio's simple reply. "Did you realize what you just did, Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded easily, "Uh-huh and I just wanted to tell you that you really need to break-up with your fuckin' boyfriend. 'Cause I know how to treat you the right way, and he doesn't"

"Firstly, stop cursing. Secondly," **SMACK!** Mio hit Ritsu on the head, "At least let me think before you said it straight forward!" She sighed then sat on her bed.

Ritsu rubbed her poor head, "Still a tsundere..." She muttered. "So back to the thing, do you want him to hurt you furthermore or what?"

The black-haired girl dead-panned, "That's not the same question"

"Who care? Both has the same point~" Ritsu sighed, and started to get relaxed, then sit beside Mio on the bed. "You know, that I won't do such thing as hurting you, right?" She said, taking Mio's hand with hers. "All I have to do now, just to make you fall in love with me..." Ritsu smirked at the confused Mio. "...or maybe you already _did_?"

Again, she leaned closer and catch Mio's lips for a second kiss. This time it's more passionate, and Ritsu force Mio to open her mouth a bit, giving her access to slid her tongue in. _She is dominating me!_ Mio thought, but then brush it off and let Ritsu dominate her in the kiss. _I never kissed anyone like this and now, I just feel like wanting more of her._

_No more making you cry__, no more them gray skies_  
><em> Girl, we flying on a g-5, g-5<em>

Ritsu end up sleeping at Mio's dorm. God knows what they were doing last night, and it sure is not study. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** Mio snap her eyes open when she heard the alarm rang for three times already.

"Gosh, what time is it?" Mio yawned and glanced at her cell phone. She tried to reach her cell on the bedside table. "Five-thirty? Why did I have to wake up so early in the morning?"

Hearing the other girl's groan, the brunette shrugged and tightened her grip on Mio. "Just go back to sleep already..." Ritsu mumbled on the pillow.

Mio sighed and checked all her messages and missed-calls. She rolled her eyes when she knew that it was all from her boyfriend. _Maybe I should just delete his number from now on._ She thought as she put her cell back and cover herself up with the blanket. Feeling warm and safe, Mio snuggled closer to Ritsu, then fast asleep afterwards.

Ritsu chuckled at Mio, but then she let herself back to sleep again.

* * *

><p><span>At the University, before morning classes start.<span>

"Listen, just don't tell anyone first, okay?" Mio said, freaking out that the student-bodies in their college will found out that she's going out with Ritsu since yesterday.

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out_  
><em> Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is<em>

Ritsu frowned at Mio, "Why? Because you haven't break-up with your fuckin' boyfriend?"

"Stop cursing, and yes," Mio sighed in annoyance. "I need to break-up with him first, then we can tell everyone that..." She didn't finish her words.

"We can just tell them that I'm your new boyfriend, because right now, they only know that I'm this new guy at the Uni"

_Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen_  
><em> So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man<em>

.

.

.

Lunch-time.

Mio took a deep breath, as she took her book from her locker. "Okay, just tell him that I-"

_No stress, no stress, no stress_  
><em> Girl you deserve nothing but the best<em>_  
><em>

"Hy there, sweet-chick," The guy said, leaning against another locker next to Mio's. "Oh yeah, about our plan to go out at Sat-Night-"

"I'm not going there with you, so just cancel it already" Mio said coldly, not even bothered to look at the guy.

He was taken aback for a moment with Mio's decision, "Wait, what? You can't, we can't just cancel it~! It's a must, because we're icon, Mio!"

"I don't care. In fact, only couples could enter that place," She smirked, and felt somehow happy with what she said.

"Now wait a minute," He stopped Mio from walking away. "Are you breaking-up with me?"

_No stress, no stress, no stress_  
><em> Girl you need to tell him...<em>

Mio rolled eyes, "Was that sounds like that for you? Because it _is_, I really am breaking-up with you" Mio started to take another step, but he get in her way again.

"W-wait, just a sec, why did you breaking-up with me? There must be a reason for that"

The black-haired girl took a deep breath, "Because right now you can't look me in the eyes and say that you didn't make out with other girls, right?"

The guy was speechless, he's totally had no idea how Mio knew about all that. "I... I'm sor-"

"Keep your shit, because I don't want to give a fuck of your apology," Mio groaned at herself, "God, I shouldn't be cursing like Ritsu..." She muttered.

"Since when did you start to hang-out with that new guy?" He asked irritably, totally pissed off when he heard Ritsu's name.

"Since we're going out" Was all Mio said, then walks away to her own class.

Ritsu walked calmly towards the guy, then poked his shoulder twice. He turned around, "Y-you... Tainaka... Ritsu..." He clenched his fist in anger.

"Chill now, big dude~" She said simply, then leaned against the nearest locker. "So... That's really a great drama there, bravo~"

"You've been watching us all this time?" He asked, getting pissed off by Ritsu's behaviour. "You-!" He throw his fist towards Ritsu.

He's only hit Ritsu a bit, because Ritsu tried to dodge his punch. Still leaning against the locker, the brunette chuckled. She ran her hand to her mouth who was bleeding a little.

"You, I'll tell everyone that you're a girl-stealer, Tainaka Ritsu!" He said, pointing his finger to Ritsu.

"Oh, really? I guess people won't believe in you, because right now you had no more good reputation in this Uni" Ritsu sighed, then followed by a smirk. "Ever since I'm here, right?"

Chuckles, "Don't be so confident, Tainaka..." When he was about to punch Ritsu again, the brunette dodge it. "Dammit..."

"I gotta go to my class now," She put he's hand back to where it belong, then walks away confidently. _Damn, he punched me pretty hard there. I'm bleeding._

* * *

><p><span>Ritsu's dorm.<span>

"Ouch! That hurt... be more gentle, will ya?" Tainaka Ritsu groaned several times already.

Mio rolled her eyes, "If you stop moving and talking, it wouldn't feel so hurt, so stay still!"

The black-haired girl trying to heal Ritsu's wound on the corner of her mouth, she asked Ritsu why did she have to be so careless, but Ritsu said that she didn't see it coming to her direction.

Right, Ritsu lied to Mio. She said to Mio that a basket ball flew towards her and hit her pretty hard. Mio curious and somehow she just knew that it's not the truth, but she decides to just let it go.

"There," Mio smiled warmly at Ritsu, "Done. Does it feel any better?"

"Nope, but maybe if you kiss me it will feel a lot better~" Ritsu teased, but then Mio rolled her eyes and leaned closer.

Mio gave Ritsu a light kiss, because she don't think it's a good idea to have another french-kissing while Ritsu had that wound on the corner of her mouth. "Better?"

Ritsu nodded and grinned, "Yeah, a lot better" Then leaned in again to kiss Mio back with another light kiss. "Love you, Mio" She whispered within the close distance of their faces.

"I..." Mio smiling at Ritsu with her warmest smile ever. Then finishing her lines, "...love you too, Ritsu..."

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_  
><em> The one who's so so fly<em>  
><em> The one to keep you high<em>  
><em> Have you singing all night, like that<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finished! Hope you enjoy and keep R&R!


End file.
